


Common Blood

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, avi is a sap and it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Johann looks up at him, hands folded in his lap as he smiles a little bit more. God! Avi really wished the man smiled more like this, it suited him. Johann didn't realize what a beautiful man he was, faint facial hair that was trimmed perfectly, hair always soft looking and taken care of, same with his soft brown skin. He always wore a few pieces of jewelry, all gold, a beautiful contrast on his skin.





	Common Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some Johavi because I adore this ship and these characters, I've been branching out a bit in my writing and this was the first thing I actually finished. Hope ya like!

Avi sat back against the wall of the hanger, he could see outside easily from where he was, and looking up he only saw the darkness of the night sky and the infinite stars above. He was just there because he couldn't sleep and it was cool outside, quiet and comfortable. The fake grass under his bare feet and hands was soft and he almost was ready to lay down in it and fall asleep right there. His dorm was nice, but right now it was kind of a mess, he needed to clean up, and the base was sweltering. So here he was outside and already ready to fall asleep next to where he worked on a day to day basis, manning the cannons.    
  
There were a few others loitering around as they walked back to their own rooms, late night dinners and all that. He was glad that it was late enough that the canons were powered down unless there was an emergency, nothing was going on right now. The three reclaimers were back until their next mission, whenever the hell that would be. He never knew. That evening he had spent some time with the boy detective, letting the kid babble to him about his favorite book and what the Director was teaching him and showing him. Avi even taught him how to use the canons, Angus was patient and loved learning about new things, but said at the end he wasn't the biggest fan of the big equiptment, liking sluething more than anything else.

  
Avi felt a little bad for Angus, some of the others on the base treated him like he was younger than he actually was, the kid was gonna be a teen in a few years and was already taller than most kids his age. He was going to be the smartest around, probably going to be even taller than Magnus one day. Avi couldn't help but to chuckle at that thought, someone bigger than Magnus? No way.    
  
Avi hums softly and lets himself slide down the wall of the hanger a little bit, pulling out his silver flask from the inside pocket of his jacket, opening it and taking a swig. It wasn't the best stuff he had at the moment, but it was still something pretty damn good. Something Johann bought him a couple months back when the bard was down in Neverwinter for something the Director asked him to do. Johann came back that day and thrust the box into his hands and said he had to go, had some paperwork or something to do back in the Voidfish's chambers. Avi only yelled a thank you to him until he could go and see him later on, just the two of them.

  
  


And when he finally let himself go down to see the Bard, he found the half elf man hunched over his desk, looking through some papers, biting his bottom lip. He had his dark brown hair down for once, falling over his shoulders and falling into his face a little bit. Avi had to stop himself from reaching out to brush it away, it was a rare moment that Johann let his hair down. He usually had it up in a ponytail or braided, tied off with a pastel purple ribbon. Avi did walk on him one evening when Johann was finishing up for the night, he was pulling his hair back once more, this time into a messy half bun, the ribbon held between his teeth as he reached back behind his head to fix up his hair. Avi was flustered for a moment before he regained himself.    
  
But that night, he walked over to Johann's desk, put down the glass bottle of liquor on the surface, scaring the bard. Johann jerked and looked up at Avi, his dark eyes wide with surprise, a small, content smile appearing on his face a moment later. A smile that Avi thinks he's only ever seen. It was a good look, no matter how faint it was. He loved Johann's smile. He wished the man did it more.

  
"What's this?" Johann asked, eyes flickering towards the bottle now on his desk. Avi grins and plops himself right on the floor next to the desk, stretching out like he owns the place.

  
"I was just coming down to thank you man, you didn't have to get me this. I know it was a little expensive, but thank you..." He dips his head and looks up at Johann from his place on the floor, face a little red. Not that Johann could tell, thankfully.

  
"It's not like I couldn't afford it, I don't really go around spending all that much money on stuff I don't need." Johann stands, only to push in the chair he was sitting on, to sit down on the floor in front of Avi, their knees pressed together a little bit. "You're one of the people who are nicest to me here, thought I'd repay you back." Avi blinks for a moment and grins wide.

  
"We'll of course I'm nice, I honestly hope that you consider the two of us friends!" Avi chuckles and almost reaches forward to tap Johann's shoulder softly, but stops himself as soon as he possibly can. Nope, can't do that.

  
Johann looks up at him, hands folded in his lap as he smiles a little bit more. God! Avi really wished the man smiled more like this, it suited him. Johann didn't realize what a beautiful man he was, faint facial hair that was trimmed perfectly, hair always soft looking and taken care of, same with his soft brown skin. He always wore a few pieces of jewelry, all gold, a beautiful contrast on his skin.

  
"I'm glad to hear that." Johann presses a hand through his hair and plays with the ends of his hair, twisting it around his fingers as he watches Avi. Johann was good with direct eye contact, while Avi was not. It wasn't easy for him, his eyes would constantly dart around the place and he could never acutally make himself look in someones eyes when they were talking. No matter who it was, it made him feel a little bad. "Avi... You okay?" He snaps out of his little daydream, looking at the other.

  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry, just zoned out for a minute." He feels his face get hot.

  
"Do you want to go up to the kitchens and get some coffee? I know you drink it any time in the day for some damn reason." Johann chuckles and stands, reaching out a hand for Avi to take.

 

Avi lets out a laugh as he reaches out to take Johann's hand, eyes focusing on the couple of fancy gold rings on his middle finger. Maybe next Candlenights he'd get the man some jewelry, since he seemed to like it so much. His mind wandered to think about what other things Johann had, since both ears were pierced, multiple times.

  
"I think that sounds great." He grins and keeps his hand in Johann's as he pulls the half-elf towards the communal kitchens near his own dormitory. And he got to work instantly on two great mugs of coffee.

  
Avi bought the best stuff when it came to coffee, stuff he tried once before he worked for the B.o.B, it had a faint taste of chocolate, it was strong and probably one of the things that worked on him anymore, caffeine wise.

  
Johann sat down at one of the tables, folding his hands together as he watched Avi work, it wasn't that hard, the man seemed to work like a machine, and it wasn't that hard to believe, with the work he did day in and day out. The man could babble on for hours about the things he loved, waving his hands as he talked about how he could fix some things in half the time normal people could.

  
After a bit of some time there was a steaming mug of wonderful smelling coffee in front of him and Avi sitting down on the chair near him, hands wrapped around the mug, the cup already raised to his mouth as he took a slow sip. He slumped in the chair and sighed happily.

  
"Good idea, coming up for coffee." Avi winks at the bard.

  
Johann flushes and can't help but to roll his eyes at the mechanic, grabbing his own mug and taking a sip for himself. It was good, smooth, and rich. He wasn't much for black coffee, he would fill his up with creamer and sugar until it probably couldn't be called coffee anymore.   
  


"It's really good, but I don't understand how you drink black coffee."

  
"It's good!" Avi protests, but is still smiling. "Okay... It is an acquired taste, I'll admit to that."

 

"How do you usually take your coffee anyways?" Avi asks, tilting his head after he takes another drink of the coffee.

  
"Too much cream and too much sugar for a normal person." Johann chuckles a bit at himself and looks over the table at Avi. The man is smiling at him, face soft. His hair is wild and a little tangled around his head, looking like it hasn't been brushed in a good day and a half. Avi's hair was the same color as his own, much thicker, not that Johann didn't have thick hair, just somehow Avi's was so much more.

  
"Honestly, that sounds just about right for you, have your coffee as sweet as you." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself and Avi stutters afterwards, clapping a hand over his mouth.

  
Johann's eyes go wide and he can feel his face grow hot at the comment, it was super unexpected and he ducked his head, not able to help the shy smile that spreads across his face.   
"I'm so sorry, that just slipped out." Avi moves his hand away from his mouth and looks at Johann, surprised at the smile on his face.

  
"No...it's fine. It was," Johann chuckles a bit. "A little nice to hear honestly, from someone."

  
"Well...If you're fine with hearing more of those comments from me, I'll be saying them a lot more." Avi gets a little more bold and sits up in his chair, leaning over the table a little bit.

  
"I...Think I'd like that..." Avi grins when Johann says that and takes another drink of his coffee, the two of them settle in a content silence for a little while.

 

The two of them finish their coffee, the sun is starting to rise and they both stand outside, barefoot in the dewy fake grass of the compound, watching the sun rise higher and higher into the air. Johann takes a moment to look over at Avi, the other man has his head tilted back a little bit, eyes closed as he breathes deeply and slowly.

  
People start coming out and getting ready for their day, while the two of them are probably preparing for a few hours sleep, neither of them sleeping much, mostly napping in between things they're doing. But for once, neither of them have anything to do for the day ahead. Johann knows he's going to sleep for a few hours, Avi knows he's going to sleep for many hours.

  
"Hey." Avi says softly, turning towards Johann and smiling softly at him, looking sleepy.

  
"Hey." Johann responds, giving the other his own small smile, not as big as Avi's, but still enough for the mechanic to see.

  
Avi takes a deep breath and steps sideways towards Johann, wrapping one arm around the others shoulder, pulling him close, squeezing his shoulder gently. Johann smiles and leans against Avi's side. The two of them are the same height almost, Avi wears boots that make him a little taller, Johann has some shoes that would make him more tall, things that he doesn't wear much. Like right now, he's out of his normal bard clothing, wearing comfortable pants and a loose fitting shirt.

 

Johann takes a moment to steel himself for what he's about to do, before turning and reaching up with one hand and putting a hand on the side of Avi's face, thumb against his cheek. Avi looks a little surprised at the contact, his eyes flickering to Johann's, and Johann knows that the other man doesn't like much eye contact, but forces himself to do it just for Johann.

  
Now Johann can't tell if Avi is also moving in, but soon their mouths are closer together, then soon pressed together, a soft kiss shared between the two as the sun starts to rise over the moon base. The two of them pull apart after a moment and they're both smiling dumbly at one another, Avi more so than the other one.

  
"Well that was unexpected. Wonderful but unexpected." Avi is grinning wide and he wraps his arms around the other man, practically lifting him up and hugging him tightly. Johann chuckles and wraps his arms around Avi and rests his head against the others.

  
"It was very nice." Johann whispers and kisses Avi's stubbly cheek softly.

 

Now, a few months later, nothing has really changed, the two of them were together and Avi was the god damn happiest man in the world, he was, literally and figuratively, on the moon with how happy he was. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes, resting his hands on his stomach as he watches the real moon rise in the sky.

  
"You'll get sick if you fall asleep out here, Avi." Avi looks up at the sound of Johann's soft, down voice near him. Avi grins lazily and stands up and wraps his arms around Johann's waist, pulling him close against him.

  
"Well I guess I'll get up now." Avi kisses Johann's forehead, closing his eyes as he does. Johann perks up and ducks his head under Avi's chin. Avi pulls back and grins at Johann, pulling him around the corner of the hangar, pushing him into a small area where he knows that no one can see into unless they're looking. He pushes Johann gently against the side of the wall and cups his face in his hands gently, kissing him slowly, lovingly.

  
Johann is a little surprised, but returns the kiss happily, hands resting under Avi's jacket on his sides. This wasn't the first time this has happened, them both sneaking kisses in the dark of the night, or even in the middle of the day wherever they could. It's not like the B.o.B really had rules against two workers being romantically involved, it was just.... Not recommended.

  
But here they were, in the corner of one of the bases hangars, necking like they were teens, trading soft kisses between the two of them for at least half an hour before they knew they had to go back to their respective jobs, until they could see each other alone for an extended period of time.

  
Johann finally pulls away from Avi, kissing him once more before stepping out of his arms, and walking towards the entrance.

  
"We have later on." Johann says when he sees Avi pouts a bit. He pouts a little bit more and crosses his arm but walks out with Johann.

  
"Yeah.... I'll see you later on." Avi kisses him softly on the cheek, watching him go off back into the building where the Voidfish is located. He bites his bottom lip and can't stop the smile that spreads across his face as he makes his way back into the hangar, knowing he's not going to be able to sleep, deciding he's going to just. Work on some of the canons that need repair. They do have later, they have the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always if anyone wants to request anything, I'm @cowboybarry on tumblr (whoops I did change my url.... again)


End file.
